The present invention relates to a communications method and a communications device. The present invention applies, in particular, to communications via a data-communications network, for example the Internet.
The present invention relates to a communications method and a communications device. More particularly, the present invention applies to protecting the security of data, on-line transactions or communications. Even more particularly, the present invention applies to protecting the security of transmissions of confidential information and purchases made via a communications network, for example the Internet.
The user of such a communications network, for example the Internet, feels a certain amount of disquiet when he ventures onto this network. He cannot keep organized track of the data pages which he receives, he cannot easily identify the bodies, physical or legal, with whom he has to deal, and he feels unsafe in the course of his on-line purchasing.
The users of such a network are poorly protected against abuses on the part of third parties, for example by other users of the network or data sites which deliver content on the network.
The present invention intends to remedy these drawbacks.